


Осложнения, Без Которых Ты Можешь Обойтись

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Кошмары Дина всегда начинаются именно так.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Осложнения, Без Которых Ты Можешь Обойтись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complications You Can Do Without](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672502) by junkoholic. 



Всё пошло наперекосяк, когда Винчестеры столкнулись с вооружёнными охранниками. Они никак не ожидали, что дело в итоге примет такой поворот: Дин получил пулю в предплечье, прежде чем у братьев был шанс унести ноги.

В машине Сэм садится за руль, а Дин пытается двигать пальцами и не кричать от боли.

— Ты в порядке? — продолжает спрашивать Сэм, как заведённый. Старший Винчестер думает о том, что должен быть какой-то универсальный сигнал, чтобы показать «я не совсем в порядке, мне очень плохо, понимаешь?».

Дин же мог только смеяться.

Сэм сильнее жмёт на газ, вероятно, думая о том, что брат сломался. А ведь так долго держался. Синяки и порезы от клыков и когтей — не проблема, а вот пули — это не то, с чем Винчестеры обычно имеют дело. Всегда тяжело осознавать, что они всего лишь люди. Борющиеся со сверхъестественным, но обычные люди.

Старший Винчестер прижимается лбом к стеклу и смотрит на огни уличных фонарей, пока его веки медленно опускаются.

Дыхание Сэма сбивчивое и очень убаюкивающее. Дин проваливается в кошмар, словно в болезнь — сначала медленно, а потом его накрывает со всей силой.

***

Дину снятся именно такие кошмары. Они с Сэмом дети, не старше десяти и шести лет, по колено стоящие в реке в поисках раков. В Ливенворте, штат Вашингтон, сейчас стоит такое жаркое лето, что можно пожарить яйцо прямо на камне, что Дин и продемонстрировал.

Сэм нашёл гнездо с яйцами зябликов: маленькие, белые и очень хрупкие. Он передал находку в руки старшему брату, а Дин разбил их. Дин хотел что-то показать младшему, но никак не мог вспомнить что именно. Возможно, хотел дать урок, как раздобыть еду, но Сэмми начал плакать, и его слезы разрывали Дина на части.

Чуть позже они оказались в реке, и Дин дал себе обещание стать лучшим человеком. Он не должен был так шокировать брата. Сейчас Сэмми плещется в воде и смеётся — инцидент с яйцами забыт. Шея младшего покраснела от солнца, и Дин с ужасом осознаёт, что он забыл солнцезащитный крем. Вдруг Сэм попадает в подводное течение. Он старается ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь своими маленькими ручками, но его окружает только вода. Сэм зовёт брата, но Дин слишком далеко. Всего лишь бесполезный свидетель. Расстояние между ними всё увеличивается, пока Сэм полностью не исчезает под водой.

Нет ничего хуже, чем это.

***

Дин просыпается от того, что Сэм копается в его руке пинцетом. Сейчас младший по своей сосредоточенности напоминает мультяшку: высунутый язык, нахмуренный лоб. Дин чувствует запах виски. Короткий божественный глоток, и затем возвращается боль. Его голова, рука и мышцы представляют один сплошной ком боли. Наконец Сэм вытаскивает пулю.

— Иисусе, это было невероятно, — хриплым голосом шепчет Дин.

Младший достаёт из аптечки бинты, алкоголь и иглу с нитками. Дин стонет, пока Сэм зашивает его рану, хотя ему больше хочется смеяться. Вот умора. Их жизнь полна всякого сверхъестественного дерьма, но в кошмарах к нему приходят вовсе не мстительные призраки или черноглазые демоны, а тонущий Сэм.

— Прими немного Адвила, — говорит Сэм. Дин слушается, и брат аккуратно, но крепко придерживает его за шею. Однако рука младшего быстро исчезает, и Сэм возвращается к наложению швов.

Дин удерживает прикосновение брата в памяти. Это его якорь. То, за что можно будет зацепиться позже.

— Заштопал меня, как профессионал, — говорит старший Винчестер. Он может двигать рукой и пальцами, поэтому осторожно приходит к заключению, что всё в порядке. Сэм сидит в кресле, вытирая пот со лба трясущейся рукой.  
— Проклятье. Я думал, что нам конец, серьёзно.  
— Не думаю, что всё было так плохо, — возражает Дин. Сэм же смотрит на его рану.  
— Думаю, нам повезло, что я такой непритязательный. В противном случае, ты бы уже заказывал похоронный марш.  
— Да пошёл ты, Дин, — говорит Сэм. — Иди нахуй.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Дин ломается. Он запрограммирован на это — всегда ломаться.

— Сэмми…

Сэм резко встаёт и уходит в ванную. Старший Винчестер слышит звук воды и ложится в постель, укрываясь потрёпанным одеялом. Дин слишком вымотан, чтобы раздражаться на срыв младшего. Он просто хочет, чтобы Сэм вернулся, когда будет готов.

В детстве, когда Сэма что-то расстраивало, он убегал как можно дальше от Дина, но тот всё равно мог видеть младшего (выучка отца: всегда быть рядом с братом). Сэм мог несколько часов стоять в самом дальнем углу парковки мотеля. Он знал, что может ранить старшего брата, всего лишь находясь на расстоянии, всегда знал. Но после крика «Сэмми» он тут же возвращался обратно, падая в объятия к Дину, и ластился, словно котёнок, шепча сбивчивые извинения. А Дин думал, что брат — его самое главное сокровище.

Дин продолжает находить оправдания. Это с ним сотворила жизнь. Отец растил их, как две части одного целого, а подобная близость не может не привести к последствиям, таким как неискоренимая зависимость. Часть Дина всегда принадлежала младшему брату, иначе как объяснить тот факт, что ему больно, когда они разделяются на охоте, даже когда просто едят в разных комнатах?

И Стэнфорд. Его личная маленькая смерть. Что Дин представляет собой без Сэма?

Поэтому легче винить отца или эту жизнь, чем посмотреть правде в глаза. И Дин выучил этот урок. Он помнит, как смотрел прямиком на солнце — юношеская показуха. Считал до пяти, фиксировал взгляд на ярком светиле только, чтобы просто доказать, что ему это под силу. Было чертовски больно. Потом Дин ходил будто в тумане в течение долгих часов, и казалось, что солнце отпечаталось на его веках. А это…

Раздаётся скрип кровати. От Сэма пахнет дешёвым мотельным мылом и яблочным шампунем. Он дотрагивается до лба старшего брата. От контакта Дина трясёт.

— Жара нет, — говорит Сэм.  
— Знал, что ты вернёшься, сучка, — сонно отвечает старший Винчестер.  
— Чёрта с два я бы ушёл. Послушай, тебе нужно быть осторожнее. Я видел тебя там, и ты выглядел так, будто тебе плевать. Дай мне договорить, — Сэм не даёт Дину перебить себя.  
— Казалось, что ты не боишься умереть, или что хуже — тебе плевать на свою жизнь. Ты делаешь всё, что угодно, кроме заботы о собственной безопасности.

Дин думает, что это несправедливо. Он вовсе не лезет на рожон и всегда даёт отпор. Но ему не победить Сэма в словесном поединке.

— Я ставлю тебя на первое место, это теперь преступление?  
— Да, конечно. Если бы ты в самом деле ставил меня на первое место, то лучше бы заботился о себе. Ты думаешь, что я смогу хоть что-нибудь сделать без тебя?  
— Однажды смог.  
Сэм хмурится — это молчаливое предупреждение, но Дин продолжает.  
— Тебе кажется, что ты намертво пришит ко мне, но правда в том, что ты уже жил без меня. И сможешь снова. Тебе придётся, в конце концов.  
— Теперь из тебя прёт экзистенциальная мудрость? Проклятье, Дин. Ты чёртов гуру идиотизма.  
— Ты даже не представляешь — я настоящий дзен-мастер. И смирился с этим.  
— А я — нет, — шипит Сэм.  
— Старайся лучше.

Младший вне себя от злобы — кажется, что в него кто-то вселился. Он хватает брата за руки и тянет к себе. Дин ожидает удара в лицо, но Сэм продолжает прижимать его к себе, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в плечи. Это больно, но Дин хочет этого. Хочет, чтобы Сэм сделал ему больно. Что угодно лишь бы от этого было больно.

Сэм сталкивает их лбами, тяжело дыша, и Дина бросает в дрожь. У него стоит, так сильно стоит, и, когда Сэм двигается, старший Винчестер чувствует ответный стояк.

— Боже, — шепчет Сэм. — Так…ты тоже?

Дин понимает, что он где-то облажался. Что бы он ни сделал с собой, он сделал это и с братом. Результат воспитания. Лучшего воспитания, которое, как он думал, мог только дать Сэму. Днём ссоры, а потом длинные вечера в одной кровати и поцелуи перед сном, которые длились намного дольше положенного. Он вырастил Сэма, а это…

— Перестань думать, — мягко выдыхает Сэм в губы брата. — С тобой всё хорошо. Ты в порядке. Ты в порядке.

Дин держится за эти слова, словно утопающий за спасательный круг. Сейчас он не может сломаться.


End file.
